


Esfuerzo

by MinSugaMeow



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: CART movie, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinSugaMeow/pseuds/MinSugaMeow
Summary: Es la primera historia que publico, lamento los errores que se encuentren mientras la leen. Espero que les guste este pequeño fic relacionado con Kyugsoo.Lo que sucedió aquel día en la filmación de CART durante la escena donde golpean a DO. ¿Cómo reaccionaron los chicos y las demás personas al momento de grabar tal escena?





	Esfuerzo

Era de mañana en el dormitorio de EXO y todos se encontraban bastante cansados después de todo el trabajo que habían estado realizando por su cuenta cada uno de ellos, algunos modelando, en reuniones con el personal de la compañía o practicando las coreografías.

Por su parte Kyungsoo que llevaba ya un buen rato despierto se encontraba terminando de preparar el desayuno para poder ir a la filmación de la película CART en la cual había estado trabajando últimamente junto con sus sunbaes que le habían estado apoyando desde el principio y por lo cual se encontraba muy agradecido ya que estos además le ayudaban a practicar y Yum Jung Ahya era realmente una figura materna para el por todo el apoyo y cariño que le había demostrado al comenzar a filmar la película y por estaba más que agradecido por tener a una persona que le ayude tanto durante la filmación.

Sorbió un poco de la sopa que se encontraba preparando y agrego un poco más de sal a la misma. Solo faltaba que los demás llegaran a desayunar y luego terminaría de arreglarse para ir a trabajar en la siguiente escena de la película CART en la que actualmente estaba trabajando.

Unos pasos se escucharon acercándose y volteo viendo a su hyung llegar con el pelo algo desalineado, sonrió al ver como este seguía medio dormido pero sabía que a pesar de estar en ese estado ya se había encargado de ordenar toda la habitación antes de salir a buscar comida.

.-Buenos días hyung.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Kyungsoo para luego voltearse y apagar el fuego de la estufa y luego comenzar a servir el desayuno de Xiumin.

.-hmmm, buenos días DO sii .- contesto el mayor mientras se sentaba en su lugar y se recargaba en la mesa viendo con una sonrisa a su dongsaeng servir la comida.- gracias -. dijo cuando el otro le dejo la comida enfrente suyo.

.-de nada -. contesto el peli negro mientras se volteaba para traer las cosas que faltaban en la mesa, al girar vio como los demás iban llegando poco a poco a la cocina, los saludo y con algo de ayuda de parte de Chanyeol, Suho y Kai sirvió lo demás.

El desayuno paso rápido, cada uno degusto la comida que el chef de la casa había preparado para ellos y le agradecieron por esto.

Kyungsoo por su parte termino de comer, vio como los demás aún seguían comiendo y viendo que les faltaba algo de tiempo se puso de pie para ir a lavar sus platos y poder retirarse, pero antes de salir del comedor fue detenido por Xiumin.

.-No te preocupes por eso, yo me encargo de lavar tus platos, tienes que ir a trabajar ¿no es así?-. dijo el mayor mientras le quitaba los platos, y buscaba sus guantes para comenzar a lavarlos.

 

.-Gracias Hyung .- dijo con una sonrisa y el otro se la devolvió diciendo un pequeño “no te preocupes” mientras comenzaba con la limpieza.

 

.-¿Trabajar? .- pregunto el aún adormilado Sehun mientras que volteaba a ver a DO y este río al ver que se había quedado con algo de arroz en el rostro. 

 

Asintió mientras le quitaba la comida de la cara. - Si, hoy va a ser un día largo de rodaje así que el director me aviso desde ayer para que llevara mi almuerzo y probablemente llegue de noche. - les contó mientras se colocaba su abrigo y buscaba sus zapatos y llaves.

Los otros no estaban del todo contentos al escuchar eso. Hoy era un día prácticamente libre para todos ellos a excepción de DO el cual al parecer tenía trabajo. Todos ellos sabían lo importante que esto era para el por lo que no le dijeron nada, pero eso no borraba el sentimiento de preocupación ya que este normalmente también tenía las responsabilidades como miembro de EXO y por lo mismo una agenda muy pesada.

 

.-Esta bien, pero asegúrate de tomar pequeños descansos DO -. dijo Chanyeol mientras miraba serio al otro.Al ser compañero de cuarto de este junto con Kai ambos ya habían visto al otro caer dormido en segundos al llegar después de un día largo.

.-No te preocupes-. DO vio la hora en su celular y luego volteo a ver a los otros .- bueno chicos, me tengo que ir Adios.- Los otros se despidieron de este y lo vieron salir con una sonrisa en el rostro.

 

Al estar afuera re acomodo su bolso donde llevaba su almuerzo y algunos dulces que le dio Chen antes de salir. Sería un día bastante largo, pero él estaba más que contento por seguir con la filmación.

En una ocasión cuando recién había comenzado todo como miembro de EXO le habían preguntado si quería hacer algo más, si quería intentar hacer algo aparte de su trabajo como Idol y este tímidamente respondió que actuar, fue algo tímido en aquella ocasión y ahora después de darse a conocer estaba luchando por sus metas.

 

 

 

Al llegar al sitio donde se haría la grabación este día fue recibido por el STAFF que amablemente le saludaron y converso un poco con ellos mientras esperaba la llegada del director y los demás actores que estaría presentes durante la filmación del día de hoy.

Otra de las cosas que el gustaba de este trabajo era el conocer a tantas personas que han sido tan amables con él y a pesar de que sabía que muchos simplemente lo estaban subestimando por ser Idol y no un actor. Habían personas que ya habían visto como trabajaba, su verdadero carisma y lo trataban con profesionalismo y eso lo agradecí mucho.

 

.-Kyungsoo! Buenos días.- dijo alegre Jung Ahya mientras le daba un abrazo y le revolvía el pelo.

.-Buenos días noona -. Dijo alegre DO mientras correspondía el abrazo.- ¿Cómo le ha ido?

Ella sonrió .- muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Los niños se han estado portando bien y no he tenido problemas para que coman desde que me pasaste esa receta- contesto mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar

.-Que bueno que te haya sido de ayuda, Sehun no suele comer mucho así que es algo que le suelo preparar cuando tenemos algo de tiempo.- contesto alegre, disfrutaba este tipo de platicas y desde que había conocido a las demás actrices con las que trabajaba en este proyecto uno de los temas mas recurrentes con ellas era la cocina. Era agradable pasar el tiempo con ellas.

Después de platicar un poco más sobre la familia de Ahya ambos estaban esperando a que el STAFF tuviesen los vestuarios listos. Ella se quedo un momento quieta, observándolo detenidamente y este extrañado le pregunto si algo le pasaba.- Tu haz de estar agotado ¿no es así?. Haz estado trabajando muy duro tanto en la película como en tu otro trabajo.- dijo preocupada la mayor mientras inspeccionaba al otro viendo que tenía ojeras por no haber descansado lo suficiente.

 

Kyungsoo negó.- No te preocupes, me encuentro bien. Los chicos también me han dado su apoyo y tratan de ayudarme con lo que pueden así que no me encuentro estresado.- contestó tratando de que esta no se preocupara por él. Se sentía bien el saber que alguien se preocupase por él, pero a la vez no quería verla así.

.-Que bueno que sean tan cercanos, son muy lindos al velar por su compañero, o ¿debería de decir hermano?.- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa y rió un poco al ver el pequeño sonrojo del menor-. se nota que los aprecia mucho.-Sonrío al recordar algo.- Oh, y ya escuche la canción para la película. Kyugsoo ¡llore mucho! tu voz es muy hermosa y tan llena de sentimientos, muchas gracias por ponerle tanto empeño a tu trabajo.- antes de que el otro pudiese decir algo le dio un abrazo y jugueteo un poco pinchándole los cachetes haciendo que este se riera.

Al ser libre del abrazo el menor sonrió.- Gracias noona-.dijo con una gran sonrisa de corazón, estaba más que contento al escuchar que alagaran su voz. No por comenzar su trabajo como actor dejaría de lado algo que tanto ama como lo es el cantar, por eso es que ponía el doble de su empeño para no dejar ninguno de lado a pesar de que en ocasiones eso fuera muy pesado.

 

.-¿oh?¿De qué están hablando? Tienes una gran sonrisa Kyungsoo .- comentó Kang Woo acercándose a los dos.

 

Ahya Volteo al escuchar lo.- Estábamos hablando de su hermosa canción ¿Ya la escuchaste? ¡la amo!

 

El rió un poco y asintió. - claro que ya la escuché. Kyungsoo realmente te respeto y admiro, tienes una voz increíble y transmites muchas cosas con ella. Kyungsoo se sonrojo y dijo un pequeño gracias.

.-¿Qué está pasando?.-dijo Jung Hee acercándose a los demás-. ¿Porque estas tan rojo? .- pregunto inocentemente Hee mientras veía como los otros sonreían al ver al menor así y luego comenzaron a adularlo. Al final todos hablaban de la buena persona que es DO, lo amable y gentil que es, su hermosa voz, del empeño que pone en su actuación, entre muchas cosas más que no hacían más que incrementar el sonrojo de este y este no podía estar más avergonzado pero feliz por la atención y amabilidad de estos.

 

Después de hablar un par de minutos más el director llego y se acercó para hablar con todos y comenzar a dar las órdenes para comenzar la grabación.

 

.-Buenos días a todos-. todos contestaron e hicieron una pequeña reverencia-. El día de hoy va a ser algo largo ya que vamos a tomar unas cuantas escenas más de lo normal. ¿Ya está todo preparado?.- el STAFF asintió.-bien, primero vamos a discutir las escenas que filmaremos el día de hoy, quiero escuchar sugerencias si algo les parece que puede mejorarse o tienen ideas para el guion. Si es necesario lo cambiaremos para mejorar la escena, no duden en dar una retroalimentación.

 

Una pequeña reunión comenzó entre el director, los actores y actrices y los encargados del STAFF. Discutieron las escenas que se grabarían, donde estarían colocados, que objetos aparecerían en las tomas, entre otras cosas.

Después de un rato discutiendo las primeras tomas que se grabarían llego el momento de hablar sobre una de las más importantes de la película y a su vez una bastante arriesgada para Kyungsoo. Cuando lo tienen que golpear.

 

.-pero, ¿es realmente necesario?.- protesto muy preocupada Ahya mientras la escena estaba por filmarse. No le gustaba en lo más mínimo esa idea y aun con toda su experiencia como actriz y sabiendo lo que implica este trabajo no se encontraba agusto con eso.

 

Kyugsoo sonrió y asintió .-No te preocupes Noona. Quiero que esto salga bien y que se vea lo más realista para la gente que vera la película. Además, fui yo quien propuso esto.- dijo lo último en voz bajita.

 

.-¡Kyungsoo!.- dijo la mujer con sorpresa. No esperaba algo como eso.

.-Lo se, lo siento pero realmente quiero lo mejor, si voy a hacer algo quiero que se haga bien.- dijo el otro mientras le sonreía.

 

Los demás solo los estaban escuchando sin entrometerse. Era cierto que nadie se encontraba agusto con la idea, ni siquiera el director o el actor que sería el responsable de la escena, pero el menor era bastante persuasivo cuando se lo proponía y por lo mismo ahora se encontraban por comenzar la grabación.

El actor miro algo preocupado al menor y este le sonrió. - No te preocupes. - Y así la filmación comenzó.

El hombre que estaría junto con él en dicha toma y sería el encargado de golpearlo dudaba un poco. Él era profesional por lo que lo llevaría a cabo, respetaba lo decidido que estaba siendo el menor por lo que haría las cosas lo mejor posible para hacerlo en una sola toma y terminar las cosas rápido.

 

 

 

 

Ya era bastante tarde y el cielo ya había obscurecido. Los chicos se encontraban en la sala viendo una película mientras esperaban la llegada de Kyungsoo a los dormitorios.

La puerta de la entrada fue abierta dando paso al menor que llevaba una máscara negra y una gorra que le cubrían el rostro. Se notaba cansado por la velocidad con la que se quitaba los zapatos y se quitaba su saco.

 

.-Hyung que bueno que llegaste, estamos por comenzar a ver una segunda película.- dijo Sehun mientras se paraba para recibirlo y le ayudaba a dejar sus cosas.

 

Los otros igualmente lo saludaron mientras se acercaban a él y le comenzaban a hacer preguntas. Baekhyung que se encontraba más cerca se aventó a él y le dio un abrazo recibiendo un pequeño quejido del otro. Al principio no le pareció raro esto ya que no suele gustarle ese tipo de abrazos tan energéticos pero al ver que tampoco hacía nada por quitárselo de encima lo soltó y lo observo mejor notando algo raro.

 

.-¿Por qué no te has quitado la máscara?.- pregunto extrañado

 

El otro esquivo su mirada, pero sabía que no lo dejaría hasta obtener una respuesta por lo que suspiro y comenzó a quitarse la máscara y la gorra para luego escuchar varias exclamaciones de parte de los otros.

 

.-¡¿Qué te paso?! ¿Quién te hizo esto? ¿A quién debo golpear? .- Dijo Baek mientras tomaba entre sus manos la cara del otro y con cuidado veía los moretones que tenía.

Los otros no se encontraban muy diferentes. No dejaban de lanzar preguntas al pelinegro y este no sabían ni que contestar, no les entendía nada.

 

Chen al ver lo confundido que estaba intervino calmando a los demás.- ¡Chicos!, déjenlo hablar. No les entiende nada.

 

DO le sonrió .- Gracias, ha~ no se preocupen, esto me lo hicieron durante la filmación.

 

Suho frunció el ceño .- ¿durante la filmación?

 

El menor asintió .-Si, para la escena que filmamos ahora. Me golpeaban durante esta y para que se vea más realista tenían que hacerlo de verdad.

 

Los demás dejaron salir un pequeño gruñido. Realmente todos ellos odiaban ver como había quedado el pobre DO.

 

Este sonrió al ver lo preocupados que estaban por el.-Gracias chicos. No se preocupen ¿Sí? Además ya fui el que había sugerido esto.

 

Los otros voltearon inmediatamente a verlo con los ojos bien abiertos.

 

Chanyeol miro al otro con el ceño fruncido.- ¿A qué te refieres? .- fue en ese momento que Kyugsoo se dio cuenta de que no debió de haber dicho nada.

 

Sonrió un poco nervioso mientras trataba de no ver a los ojos a nadie.- emmm, quería que se viera más realista así que pensé en “¿por que no simplemente hacerlo?”.- Dijo con un tono de voz cada vez mas bajo mientras esquivaba la mirada del más alto.

 

Chen se molestó al escuchar eso y le dio un golpe en la nuca .- ¡piensa más en ti!

 

Los otros suspiraron, conocían bien al peli negro y sabían que él era capaz de eso y más por el trabajo que tanto amaba. Ya habían pasado varias ocasiones mientras eran trainies donde este había perdido la voz por practicar demasiado. Claro estaba que esto ya no ocurría porque se lo había prohibido los demás.

Xiumin tomo su papel como el mayor y se puso firme.- Kyugsoo.- el menor levanto la mirada lentamente viéndolo a los ojos con algo de timidez.

.-Debes tener más cuidado. Se que tu das todo por tu trabajo. No te digo esto porque eres un idol y normalmente uno cuida su cara, lo digo como tu amigo y hyung, Kyugsoo cuida más de ti mismo. - vio al menor poner una cara triste y arrepentida. Suspiro y se acercó dando le un abrazo.- Kyugsoo cuídate más por favor, no queremos verte herido, ¿me lo prometes?

 

El menor asintió y correspondió el abrazo recibiendo un pequeño beso en la cabeza por parte del mayor y luego se separaron.

 

.-Bien, ahora vamos a ver que estén bien tratadas las heridas. ¿Chen? .- el otro le puso intención-. ¿Me ayudas? quiero ver que no tenga mas heridas aparte de las del rostro. ¿Las tienes no es así? .-le pregunto viendo al menor y este asintió. .-ha~ vamos.- los otros dos asintieron.

Chen poso su brazo sobre su hombro.- vamos DO ssi

Los demás suspiraron y comenzaron a arreglar la sala para cuando llegasen ver una película tranquilos.

Kyugsoo necesitaba algo de descanso. Unos fueron a traer más mantas y almohadas. Chanyeol, Kai y Baek fueron por más bocadillos a la cocina mientras los demás hacía más espacio en la sala moviendo los muebles.

 

En la habitación Chen y Xiumin ayudaban al otro a quitarse la camisa con cuidado para que esta no rose su rostro.

 

.- Lo siento.- dijo en voz baja el menor sin mirar a los otros.

 

Los mayores se voltearon a ver y luego negaron. - No te disculpes. - dijo Xiumin mientras lo abrazaba con cuidado y Chen se le unía .- solo ten más cuidado en el futuro ¿sí?.- dijo Chen cuando se separaron.

 

El menor sonrió y asintió. Se sentía mal por haberlos preocupado, pero a la vez muy contenido al verlo mucho que lo querían los demás. Tal vez había sido algo complicado todo esto por todo el trabajo que implicaba, las horas de desvelo para practicar sumadas a sus deberes en EXO pero valía completamente la pena.

No podía esperar para el día del estreno y poder hacer sentir orgullos a los demás.


End file.
